


A Life We Once Knew

by Gileonnen



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Microfic, Tweetfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gileonnen/pseuds/Gileonnen
Summary: A series of Eris/Ikora microfics.
Relationships: Eris Morn/Ikora Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Tender

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with me at [@gileonnen_again](https://twitter.com/gileonnen_again) to request fics of your own!

When Eris returns from her work--they no longer think of it as coming home--Ikora makes space for her. A second cup of morning tea; low light in the study, the windows shaded.

Her fingertips grazing the edge of Eris's blindfold, revealing only as much as Eris wishes her to see.


	2. Circles

Ikora has trained herself to stillness--the calm, attentive poise of meditation. (The reserve of not punching Zavala in his sanctimonious face sometimes.)

But Eris is a stone, and Ikora finds herself pacing circles around her as she talks, as though pulled into Eris's orbit.


	3. New Year

Ikora drifts out of transmat, touching down at Eris's side. "It's not good to start the new year alone," she says.

Eris gestures to the lingering shades. "I am never alone."

Ikora offers a Dawning package--warm, redolent with oatmeal. "But are you lonely?"

Eris takes her hand.


	4. Peace

Eris has spent years in the Moon's dark caverns, amid the stench of worm and bone. It is harder than she expected to meet Ikora in the courtyard; she fears she will melt like ice at the sun's touch.

But there is space on the bench for two, and time to relearn the scent of roses.


	5. Rain

They've almost reached Ikora's dormitory when the clouds open. Ikora tugs Eris's hand, but Eris stills and tilts her face up to the rain. It pours down her cheeks in diamond streamers, mingling with the shadows flowing from her eyes.

She is so beautiful that Ikora's chest aches.


	6. Forehead

Eris stands at the edge of the balcony, her face tilted up to regard the malevolent mass of the pyramid. "I feel its attention fixed upon us," she murmurs. Her voice should echo from the cavern walls, but instead the yawning chasm swallows it up. "Its gaze is like a weight."

"We'll fight it," says Ikora fiercely. "I promise you, Eris, all our resources are bent on its destruction. Whatever apocrypha we need to decipher, whatever weapon we need to forge, we'll--"

"No." Eris touches Ikora's wrist, and her tirade dies half-spoken on her lips. "We must and will defeat this evil. But I did not ask you here to strengthen my resolve."

When Eris speaks, Ikora has learned to listen. She holds her silence as Eris turns to face her, her green eyes bright in the red-tinged darkness. "Among the Hive, I am tempted to accept a victory on their terms," she says. "Sword Logic is persuasive. You know that the enemy has been defeated because you have destroyed them, and survived."

Eris doesn't look down at the work table strewn with the fragments of her fireteam. She doesn't have to.

Ikora folds her arms behind her back. "You aren't looking for a philosophical counterargument."

A faint smile flickers over Eris's lips. She traces her thumb over Ikora's chin, the leather of her gloves skin-soft--then she rises to her toes and kisses Ikora's brow. "I want it to see this," she says, voice soft and sure. "I want it to see that we fight for each other."


End file.
